White Horse
by princessflo
Summary: Bella is in love with Edward, until one day she catches him cheating. What will happen to Bella when the unthinkable happens? Who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game. **

**Chapter 1: The Accident **

**BPOV**

**Pain. That's all I feel as I flew down the hall. My heart had silently broken into a million pieces there on the gym floor. **

"**Bella! Stop now!" Coach Clapp screams. I don't listen. I needed to escape. **

**The lockers pass by quickly as the tears stream down my face. I know my truck is my safe haven. I had to get out. Out of Forks, out of the school, I don't know which. I just wanted out. My life was officially over. My legs begin to ache as I push myself further. The muscles burn with such intensity. The bell rings and others begin exiting rooms, but I don't slow. They glare at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have. Maybe he caused that too. I burst through the exit doors with such intensity my arms hurt. They'd surely be bruised. I laughed to myself, Bella the klutz, bruised from the inside and out. **

**I threw open the door to my very old rusted red truck. Of course, parked beside his new Volvo. Just like us, such an odd pairing, him perfect and me damaged. The engine roared to life, and I kicked it into reverse. Guess I wasn't paying enough attention, because I could hear the scratching of his car as I backed up. Subconsciously, it felt good. Student's screamed for me to stop, instead I drove away leaving them all behind. Leaving everything behind. **

**It was raining of course. Rainy Forks, Washington. I moved here less than a year ago, now living with my dad and adopted brother whom he adopted after finding him at a murder scene alone and scared. Renee kicked me out shortly after she had had Travis, my new baby brother. She didn't have enough time for us both. Plus I was just a painful reminder of Charlie, her mistake in high school that resulted in me. Charlie welcomed me home with open arms. Jasper was just as hospitable. It was he who introduced me to him at a town gathering. We were together from day one. I was finally living. I was loving. Most of all I was being loved, something I had never experienced before. I should have known it was too good to be true. I didn't deserve to be loved. I didn't deserve anything. The rain began pelting harder on the roof of the truck as the tears streamed down my face. I felt myself quiver from the intensity of the sobs racking through my body. **

**Suddenly, a deer jumped from the forest. I swerved to miss it, my truck began to rotate as a result of my quick movement and the rain on the roads. I screamed, not really knowing why, no one was going to hear me. The truck slammed into a what I though was a tree, finally coming to a stop. My head hit the window hard, I heard a sickening crack of the glass and the contortion of metal. My world was spinning. I could smell a rusty odor filling the cab of my truck as I sat there becoming more and more disoriented. I was so cold, but surprisingly my head was warm. My eyes were getting so heavy, I could barely keep them open. I heard rustlings from outside the truck. My vision was becoming more and more blurry. I could faintly hear the passenger door being opened, and then screaming, lots of screaming. **

"**Bella, oh god, Bella." A voice I couldn't quite place moaned. **

**The next thing I knew I was being pulled from the cab. My whole body ached at the movements being made. The person had me cradled to their chest, another draped something over me I think in order to shield the rain. I blinked my eyes, struggling to correct my vision. I was laid onto the pavement. Someone was had their hands on my head. Two other figures were perched in front of me. Their eyes raking across my body. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get my eyes to focus on them. **

"**Bells, what happened?" One voice asked. Then it hit me. It was the pixie. His sister. My best friend. The other voice, it had to be my brother, her boyfriend. **

"**Deer…truck…" I tried to explain, but I couldn't get my thoughts in order. My mouth wouldn't form the words. What was wrong with me? Panic ripped through my body. I tried to move. I couldn't. **

"**Alice, call Carlisle now. She's going into shock." Another voice screamed. My world was becoming increasingly darker. I fought to keep my eyes open. I was failing miserably. **

"**Bells, keep your eyes open. Don't close them. Look a me Bella. Look at me!" I instantly recognized Emmett's voice begging. I tried to focus on him. Making him my life line. **

"**It…..it….hurts…." My voice cracked. I was surprised at how weak I sounded. **

"**I know, Bellsy, I know." Emmett cooed. At the exact moment, my eyes closed and I fell into an endless abyss. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EmPOV **

**Classes had finally ended and I was anxious to get home. I'd ridden with Edward today, as my Jeep was in the shop. Bella had opted to drive herself this morning, as she was going to the grocery store afterwards. Something about Jasper and Charlie almost burning down the kitchen? I was making my way to the parking lot when I heard Lauren Mallory talking about Bella. **

"…**and I heard Bella found Edward making out with Rosalie in gym. OMG she's so pathetic. To think someone like a Cullen would end up with her….." That was the last straw. Lauren Mallory had been a thorn in Bella's side since she'd arrived. Just because my brother had nothing to do with her she constantly spread rumors on Bella. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned to me, a look a shock plastered on her face. Guess her rantings weren't something I was meant to hear. **

"**Excuse, me Lauren. You'd best be careful what you say. It's not nice to spread lies." She grimaced and I smirked. "Bella's everything you will never be." She glared as I turned from her and walked away. **

**When I exited the doors the first thing I saw was Edward standing beside his Volvo. To my surprise Rosalie was by his side. As I got closer, I could see the long scratches and the red paint chips. I quickened my pace. **

"…**..That bitch…..look what she's done." Edward choked as I was finally was close enough to hear him. Looking down, I noticed Edwards and Roses hand intertwined. I was appalled. Rose was one of Bella's friends, and now she was all over her boyfriend. I glared daggers through Edward. Rage engulfed my body. Hadn't Bella been through enough?**

"**Can you blame her Eddie? I mean seriously, come to school with one girl, and leave with another? Did you even have the decency to tell her?" I looked at Edward who was now standing there shocked, guilt written upon his face. I too was shocked. Surprised by my own anger. I wanted to pound him. Possibly pound some sense into his thick skull. Bella was absolutely perfect. I had loved her since the moment I'd seen her. Edward knew this and was quick to pounce, taking her away from me. I had to settle with sitting on the side lines making sure Edward didn't break her heart, like he had done with so many other's before. After all this time, Bella had began to think of me as her brother, while my love for her only grew. I turned away from Edward, disgusted. **

"**Hey! Don't you need a ride home?" Edward yelled, as if forgetting our argument. **

**Ignoring him, I made my way over to Jasper and Alice, who had witnessed the whole ordeal. Alice opened the door to her Porsche and I jumped in. They quickly followed my lead. Alice started the car and we drove off leaving Rose and Edward in the pouring rain. **

"**Guess the rumors were true then?" Alice broke the silence. **

**I shrugged. "Same old Eddie." **

"**I'll kill him if he even looks at Bella again." Jaspers warned. **

"**I'll help you." I murmured. The rain was now smacking hard against the windshield. It mirrored my mood completely. I was looking out the side window when Alice slammed on her brakes. The car skidded to a halt, slamming me into the back of her seat. **

"**Alice! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed while rubbing the now sore spot on my head. **

"**Guys look." Her voice cracked as she pointed to the mass of crumpled metal resting against a tree. Smoke was rolling from the front of the vehicle. The entire front was crushed, probably from the impact. The back was completely covered in mud and debris. My heart sank at the prospect of someone still being in the vehicle. My hand reached for the door before I even knew what I was doing. I sprinted to the vehicle not caring that it was raining or the smoke the could mean an explosion. I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned to see Alice and Jazz on my tail. **

"**Alice I think you should stay back. Go call 911, and then Charlie." Jasper instructed. Alice gave a small nod and fell back. **

**As I got closer to the mangled mess, my heart sank. **

"**Oh shit, Jazz. It Bella's truck." I yelled as I took off running, Jasper behind me. **

**As I made it to the door, I was afraid to look inside. Afraid of what I might see. I forced myself to lean over. What I saw before me will always haunt my nightmares. There was my Bella, looking ghastly white. Blood streaming down her head from a large gash. Her lips were pale blue. She was shivering violently. I felt the bile rise into my throat from the site of my poor broken Bella. I grabbed the trucks handle and began yanking with all my might. Jasper quickly mirrored my actions and together the door finally gave way. I found myself crawling into the cab of Bella's truck. Glass was strewn everywhere, I could feel it eating into my hand and knees as I reached toward Bella. **

"**Can you get here Em?" Jasper asked, fear echoing in his voice. Bella was still strapped with her seatbelt. The latch gave way with ease. Bella's body slumped toward me. I took this opportunity to pull her close to me. I cradled her into my chest as I tried to get us both out of the truck. When we were finally out of the mangled mess, I took a glance at her. The blood was pouring from her head. Her body was limp in my arms. Her pupils were dilated. Her breathing was shallow. I knew if we didn't do something soon, Bella was going to die. **

"**Bella, oh god, Bella." I moaned. **

"**Call, dad Alice!!!! We need him here now!" I shouted. **

**Jasper removed his jacket and shielded Bella from the rain. I could see the tears streaming down his face. He'd tried so hard to protect Bella from all the madness that seemed to follow Edward around, only to have it end like this. I carried Bella away from the truck toward Alice. When we were a safe distance I laid her gently on the pavement. I removed my shirt, wadded it into a ball and held it tightly to her forehead in an effort to stop the bleeding. **

"**Bells, what happened?" Alice asked**

"**Deer…truck…" She murmured. Her body began to shake violently. Tears and blood streaming down her face. **

"**Alice, call Carlisle now. She's going into shock." Jasper screamed as her eyes began to close. **

"**Bells, keep your eyes open. Don't close them. Look a me Bella. Look at me!" I begged. **

"**It…..it….hurts…." Her voice cracked. **

"**I know, Bellsy, I know." I cooed. At the exact moment, her eyes closed. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hours had passed since we'd gotten Bella to the hospital. Jasper's dad was first on the scene. He began sobbing when he realized Jasper and I were giving Bella CPR. Alice was trying to calm him as Jasper did compression and I gave rescue breaths. Working together, by the time Carlisle got there, she was breathing on her own. Soon she was whisked away in an ambulance. Carlisle allowed none of us to ride with them, stating he needed room to work. **

**Somehow we had all made it to the hospital. There still had been no word from Carlisle on Bella's condition. The only thing we knew for sure was the Bella was in surgery. As I sat there, I began to take in my surroundings. Alice was huddled into Jaspers chest. Her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. I imagine she had cried herself to sleep. Jasper sat holding her and staring off into space. Tears were still streaking his face. I don't think he'd stopped crying since I'd carried her from the truck. Esme had taken Charlie to grab some coffee. She had arrived shortly after we had. She came in screaming about Bella's condition. She had asked were Edward was and of course no one had the heart to tell her he was to blame. Her questions were met by more tears. **

**At some point, I was ushered into an exam room where they sutured several cuts on my arm, no doubt they were acquired when I'd gotten Bella from the truck. It was funny though. I didn't even feel them. Someone was kind enough to acquire a set of scrubs for me, as my clothes were stained by blood. I wondered if Bella would be strong enough to make it with the massive amount of blood she'd lost. I felt guilt looking down at my clothes, realizing they were covered in her life source. I knew deep down it was silly, but I couldn't get my mind to wrap around the reality of the situation. **

**Soon Esme and Charlie returned to the waiting room, their hands full of coffee. Charlie seemed somewhat subdued. Esme tended to have that affect on people. I drink the coffee slowly, allowing it to warm my body. Alice had now woken, and she too was staring into space. The room was silent when Carlisle finally walked in at 8:55pm. He still had his surgeon's cap on. His expression was grim. Charlie was the first to speak. **

"**Carlisle, how is she? Is Bella…" He didn't finished. **

**Carlisle sighed. "She's holding her own. We finally got her stabilized. She was lucky the kids came along when they did. She's lost a lot of blood that had to be replaced. Luckily she has a very common blood type." Carlisle began. **

"**Is that all Carlisle?" Jasper asked eagerly. I could tell by the look on my dad's face that he wasn't finished yet. **

"**It seems she's fractured her spine." Carlisle sucked in a deep breath. "She's paralyzed from the waist down." And with those six words I felt my world stop. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Okay here's the deal. For all those who were waiting for an update on 'All You Need' I won't be updating that story until the weekend. I was going to spend today writing it, but instead this came out. I hope you have the time to read it, and take the time to review it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Now since I have two stories going, I will attempt to update both each week, however, I do realize this may not always be possible. I do promise to at least update one story weekly. --------------------Anyways, review please! Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitals and Revelations

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game.

Chapter 2: Hospitals and Revelations

BPOV

I was floating. I no longer felt the pain of Edward's betrayal, instead I was in peace. It was so quiet here. Everything was black and dark, but I wasn't scared. I was happy to be alone. I didn't need anyone. Needing people could only led to being hurt, and I'd already had enough of that already.

I continued basking in the aloneness for who knows how long. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a speck of white light. I tried my best to look away, I didn't want to see what it held. I was horrified when the light began to expand. I was quick to turn my back toward the light that would prove to be my ruin. I tried to force my legs to run from the expanding doom that was getting closer and closer to me. My legs wouldn't move. I tried again. Still nothing. I screamed as the light first hit my arm, burning it like fire. The light continued making its way up my body despite my screaming. The pain was excruciating. Suddenly, my whole body was being held down. I fought against the unknown force.

"Shh, Bella it's just me." My opponent spoke, "Bella, can you open your eyes?"

I was stunned when I realized I knew this voice. Jasper gently squeezed my hand. "Please, Bellsy. Open your eyes. It's okay." He pleaded with me. He sounded so sad. I silently wondered what had made him this way. I heard something scrape across the floor, moving closer to me. I guessed it was a chair.

Jasper sighed. "Carlisle says you'll wake up soon, says your bodies just resting after the accident. It's been days Bella." Jasper's voice was low. "Your trucks pretty messed up, even Jake says he can't fix it. He and Leah came to visit today. Leah said when you wake up she'll take you car shopping. You can pick any car you want. Anything at all Bells." Jasper became silent for a moment, obviously thinking something over.

"You've had other visitors to Bells. Lots of kids from school. Alice and Emmett came by. They're really shaken up. You know Emmett pulled you out of the truck. Yeah, even got some scars to prove it." I grimaced internally at the thought of Emmett getting hurt on my account.

"Don't worry though Bells, he doesn't mind. He just wants you to wake up, we all do. Alice hasn't even been shopping since the accident. Says she's waiting for you darlin'. Don't worry I won't let her make it too bad."

"Bells. I miss you. I need you back. You're my sister. I know it's hard. Life is hard Bella, but you gotta face it. Just open your eyes and face it. I know you can hear me Bella. Just come back to me, I need you."

I could hear him beginning to sob. Something moved in the room. Jasper began sobbing louder. I was hurting my brother. He said he needed me. I knew deep down I needed him too. I was being selfish. Here I was thinking I was safe and sound from the world when in all reality, I was just hiding. I had to face my demons. I had to go back.

I pushed my eyes to open, I failed. I was weak but angry. I tried again and again. Finally, when I was just about to give up my lids fluttered open. It took a moment for my vision to focus. I turned my head toward Jasper. He was sitting a chair with Alice in his lap, her head on his shoulder sobbing violently. Emmett was standing behind the chair a hand on Jazz's other shoulder. He too was crying silent tears. I'd never seen Em or Jazz cry before. I was confused, was this just because I wrecked the truck? Nobody liked it anyway.

At that moment, Emmett's head rose and our eyes meant. I grimaced at the sight of his face. Worry and hurt was written all over it. He looked so broken standing there. I had an overwhelming urge to hug him. I didn't understand what could have hurt him that bad. I forced a smile, hoping it would lighten his mood. Thankfully, he smiled back.

"Bella." He whispered. Jasper and Alice spun around shocked to see me staring back at them.

"Hi guys." I croaked. My throat ached. And then it happened, they tackled me.

"Oh gawd Bells, I thought you'd never come back!" Alice cried into my shoulder.

I tried to comfort her. "Now how could I leave my best friend?" She beamed at my words, while the guys just looked at us and smiled. We stayed that was for a while until I began to feel uncomfortable. Even though they were all smiling, pity was written upon their faces. Jasper was looking at me with knowing eyes. I looked up at him only to see that he was crying once again. He quickly moved from the bed and made his way to the other side of the room. Alice followed while Emmett remained sitting beside the bed.

"Jazz, I'm okay. I'm awake. Nothing's wrong." I promised, only making him sob harder.

I had every intention of going over to him. But the strangest thing happened. When I went to swing my legs off the bed, nothing happened. I tried again and again but to no avail.

"I can't….I can't move my legs guys!" I screamed.

Emmett grabbed my hand but I pushed him away. "Guys I said I can't move my legs! Don't you think you should get a doctor or something?" I was becoming frantic.

I looked at each of their faces. They all stood their shocked and hurt. Then it hit me. I couldn't feel my legs at all. I threw the blankets from my feet, trying desperately to wiggle my toes. Nothing happened.

"I'm paralyzed." I whispered under my breath. They all looked at me and nodded. Then the sobbing began. My body was shaking violently when Emmett's strong arms found their way around me. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried. I cried for me, I cried for my friends, I cried for my family, and I cried for the one face that was missing from the circle. Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been days since I'd found out I was paralyzed. At first I was in fits. I was mad at the world. How could this have happened to me? I had always tried to live a good life, always doing what my parents said, being the perfect girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) to Edward, and the perfect student. I refused to talk to anyone. I allowed no one to stay in the room with me. I think internally I blamed them. I blamed everyone. I could see them all still come to see me through the window of my room. They'd look in at me, I'd turn away, and they'd take a seat at the front of my door. It hurt to see them so hurt by my actions but I couldn't take having them look at me with pity.

Then one night I broke. I needed to get myself to the bathroom. The demon wheelchair was placed beside my bed from the last time the ordeal had forced me to leave the room. They had been working with me, teaching me how to transfer myself from the bed to the chair. I wasn't very good at it yet. One orderly even made the comment 'I was so little could people just pick me up and place me in the chair?'. I didn't want to be a burden on anyone, I would do things for myself.

I pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible. I then threw my covers back. I used my arms to scoot myself to the edge of the bed. I grabbed the wheelchair handle and used it to pull myself over. As I began scooting the chair began moving. BRAKE! My mind screamed. I had forgotten to set the brake! I let go of the wheelchair, and successfully hit to floor. Luckily my arm took most of the impact. My head throbbed from the cut from the wreck. My arm ached horrifically. I tried to reach up and push the nurse's light, but I couldn't. There was no one to help me. I had pushed everyone away, and here I was alone and cold on the floor.

I was curled up into a ball, crying when the night shift nurse found me. They placed me back into the bed and left me. That what I wanted right. I wanted to be alone didn't I? I stared at the clock that night. I wasn't able to sleep. Then about an hour after the nurses found me, Carlisle and Emmett walked through the door.

"Isabella what were you thinking?" Carlisle chastised.

"I.." my voice cracked. I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes.

He quickly examined my hand. "Bella, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm going to go and order an x-ray of your hand. I think it may be sprained." He hugged me before leaving Emmett and I alone in silence.

I was still crying when I looked up at Em. I felt like such an idiot.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emmett whispered.

I shook my head. "Stay with me please." Emmett moved over to the bed beside me. He placed an arm around my waist and cuddled me like a child. I felt so small in his arms. I flicked the light off and soon felt myself drifting into oblivion, Emmett's warm breath in my ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's one more chapter down. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be in Emmett's POV and we'll finally know what's going on with Edward. Read and Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game.

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

EMPOV

Rain was pounding on the roof of my house. I could hear it through the window, on the roof, and all around me. It was almost like the world was crying with me. I glanced over at the clock and realized it was only 3am. Any normal person would be fast asleep by now after the day I'd had, but every time I closed my eyes a broken Bella filled my mind. Dad said it was a perfectly normal reaction. I didn't think nothing was normal about what had happened to her.

It had been a week since the accident and three days since she'd woken and lots of things had happened. Firstly, Edward and I weren't talking. I think that I blamed her for Bella's accident, even though that's what it was….just an accident. He hadn't ever bothered coming to the hospital when she wrecked, but then of course, none of us had bothered to call him. When he did find out of course he wanted to see Bella to apologize, but Jasper and I wouldn't allow it. Bella needed time to forgive Edward and Rose, if she could ever. Edward didn't take at all well. After plenty of yelling and a shattered vase, dad intervened. To my surprise, he agreed with Jazz and me. Edward didn't take that well either, he now spent most of his time at Rose's. It was going to take time for everyone to come to grips with what had happened. After all time heals everything doesn't it?

At school, rumors flew about her accident. Some kids were even saying she did it on purpose. Sure Bella was hurt by Edward, heartbroken even, but she'd never turn to suicide. Some said Bella was only in the hospital as an attempt to sway Edward back to her, playing the poor defenseless ex. Yeah, like Edward was worth faking being paralyzed for. That just wasn't Bella. Mike Newton and his girlfriend Lauren were the start of all the nasty rumors. Mike had even made the comment that Bella deserved everything that happened to her. That one really pushed me and Jasper over the edge. We were now spending a weeks worth of detention for a broken nose Mike just happened to have gotten when his face said hello to his locker, courtesy of Jasper Swan and Emmett Cullen. I smirked thinking of how good it had felt.

When Bella had finally woken up and discovered the full extent of her injuries, she had pushed us all away. She refused to talk to anyone except dad, and I'm not so sure she'd even do that if it wasn't for the fact he was her doctor. We weren't even allowed in her room. It hadn't stopped anyone from being there for her. Chairs were placed on the outside of her room. We would all sat there for hours hoping she'd grant us admission, but she never did. I wondered if Bella would ever be herself again, the Bella I fell in love with.

Suddenly I heard footsteps in the hall. I silently moved from my bed to the door, opening it slightly to see who else was awake. To my surprise, it was dad. I swung the door fully open then.

He jumped silently in surprise, "Oh my Em, you're still awake." He stated.

I shrugged. "Yeah, dad. Another sleepless night." I took in his attire. It was 3am and he was completely dressed for work. I leaned against the stair banister before asking, "Where you going this early?"

He looked down at the floor. I knew something had happened. My breathing hitched as I waited for his answer. "The hospital called. Bella..."

At the sound of her name I quickly cut him off. "She's okay isn't she? She didn't slip into a coma? I knew I should have stayed with her tonight. What are you waiting for dad come on! It could be a matter of life or death!" I shouted at my father.

"Emmett calm down. If you'd let me finish a sentence, you would know that Bella just fell out of the bed." He smirked. I couldn't help but grin too. The accident sure didn't help her clumsiness.

"Is she okay?" I questioned.

"The nurse that found her noticed she was guarding her arm. I'm just going to make sure it's not really damaged."

"I guess I'd better let you get to her then." I sighed. Hoping he'd take the hint and ask me to go with him.

"You know Em, since you are awake, want to keep me company?" My smile was wide upon my face as I nodded vigorously. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door with dad, still in my AE sleep pants and a tee. Alice would have had a coronary. I didn't care. I was going to see Bella. Alice would have had a coronary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the hospital was a silent one. I was on the edge of my seat, worrying if Bella had really hurt her arm. I was so anxious, when we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I was out of the car before dad put it into park.

"Come on dad." I begged impatiently as he took his time getting out of the car.

"It's okay Emmett. Just calm down." He tried reasoning with me.

Finally after gathering his stuff from the back seat, we began our trek to the hospital. As we passed the nurses station, we were met with looks of pity. I didn't want their pity, and Bella didn't need their pity. I could feel the anger boiling in my chest. Instead of turning and lashing out at each one of them, I breathed deeply and continued walking behind dad, Bella needed me.

Dad opened Bella's door and switched on the light. She was lying flat on the bed. Her eyes were blood shot. It didn't take a genius to know she had been crying. Dad walked over to her and examined her red and swollen arm. Bella didn't speak. It was dad that finally broke the silence.

"Isabella what were you thinking?" Dad chastised her. I quickly bit my tough.

"I.." her voice cracked. Her eyes began to water.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm going to go and order an x-ray of your hand. I think it may be sprained." Dad apologized he could stand to see anyone cry. He gave her a slight hug before leaving she and I alone.

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes when she looked at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I whispered silently hoping she didn't.

"Stay with me please." She whispered.

My heart soared at her response. I was quick to make my way to her bed. I lifted her slightly and scooted her over. With the extra room I had made, I laid down beside her, placing my arm across her stomach before pulling the blanket over both of us. Her head was nestled at my neck. I was breathing in her ear.

I closed my eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream. I don't know how long we'd been lying there. I knew Bella was sleeping, as I could feel her chest rise and fall evenly. She felt so small and fragile in my arms. I never wanted to let go. This was were she belonged. I just needed to find a way to make her see that.

Her door creaked open and I turned to see who was there. Dad had returned and he was staring at Bella and I lovingly. I started to move when dad silently shook his head. He switched the light off before leaving the room once again. His actions had shocked me. Still I didn't care. Before long, I too let sleep over come me. I slept better that night than I had in my entire life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SNAP! I jumped as a bright light woke me from my sleep. I started to roll over, when I felt someone beside me. Then it hit me. Bella was beside me. I tried to stay as still as possible as to not wake her. I looked up from the bed to see Alice smiling brightly with Jasper scowling behind her.

"How cute!" Alice giggled looking down at the photo she'd snapped of me and Bella sleeping. Jasper looked too, now breaking a grin. I was glad, he could be scary when mad. I hated to think I'd get the same thing Mike had gotten.

I tried to move myself from the bed without waking Bella, but I failed. She began moving in my arms, she tried to stretch but winced silently when she used her had, which to my surprise now had a brace on it. She opened her eyes to meet a new day. I was surprised when she rolled over and smiled at me.

"Good morning Em." She yawned.

I laughed. "Good morning sleepy head. Plan on falling out of the bed today?" I smirked.

"Un no." She replied.

"That's good, besides if you did. I'd just have to catch you." I smiled.

Jasper cleared his throat to get our attention. "Morning, Bellsy. You seem to be in better mood today. Are we allowed to stay?"

Bella scowled. "Guys I'm so sorry. I know I've not been the best anything lately." She began, her voice cracking slightly. I placed her hand in my trying to give her the strength to continue her apology. "I don't want to do this alone." She whispered.

"Isabella Swan." Jasper said as he walked over to the bed and grabbed her up before setting down with her in his lap. "You are never, ever alone."

With his words she broke. She hugged him tightly at the tears flowed. This was what she needed. She needed to break before she could rebuild herself. She had to accept our help. Now she was ready to start healing.

Dad walked through the door and broke up the moment. He looked slightly startled but was quick to shrug it off.

"Well Bella, there's some good and bad news this morning." With that he had gotten everyone's attention. "You're arm is broken, which means no more therapy until it heals. The good news is, you get to go home today."

You could have heard a pin drop in that room. Bella was going home. It was a day we'd all been waiting for. It was then she smiled. Not a fake smile that she'd been handing out since the accident, but a real one.

"What are we waiting for then? Take me home." She ordered. With that everyone flew into action. Dad gathered her papers, Alice helped her dress, and Jasper and I gathered her belongings and loaded them into Alice's Porsche. Not once did he ask me why he found Bella and I the way were we this morning, for that I was thankful. When we returned to the room, Bella was sitting impatiently the chair. Alice had changed her into a pair of white skinny jeans, with a pink AE tee. She looked absolutely adorable.

She stared helplessly at the wheelchair in the corner. I scooped her up and placed her in the chair. She smiled at my actions.

"Ready to go." I asked.

She nodded. "Take me home please." And with that, we were on our way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well Bella's going home. And no, Bella and Emmett are not together yet. Lot's of craziness before that happens. Edward and Rose will come back into play. I know the broken arm is a bit much, but I had to send her home. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and what-knots. Now ball's in your court, time to REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Helping

Chapter 4: Not Helping

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game.

Chapter 4: Not Helping

BPOV

I breathed a sigh of relief once we were all out of the hospital. I had hated it there. The sterile smell, the lonely nights, and especially the realization that I wasn't me anymore. At least by being home I could have a little normalcy, I hoped.

The ride home was a quiet one. I think no one really knew what to say. Every now and then, I'd glance over to Emmett who would look to me and smile. I couldn't figure him out. After everything that had went on with me and Edward, I had thought things would be too weird for Em to hang around. This was one time I was glad I was wrong.

As we pulled into the driveway, there was a flurry of activity taking place at the side of the house. Several pieces of wood were being delivered and unloaded near the porch. Probably just another one of Dad's many projects.

"Jazz, what's all that crap for?" My voice was laced with boredom.

Jasper turned to face me before answering. He looked worried. "Well Bells, Dad and I thought that you….Bells, you need a ramp for your wheelchair."

I took in a large breath. A ramp for MY wheelchair. They had to change the house around because of me.

I turned my eyes away from everyone before whispering, "Take me inside please." I was fighting back tears when Jasper scooped me up. He carried me gently up the porch stairs and waited patiently for Alice to open the door.

The house was exactly the same as I'd left it with the exception of a pile of dishes in the sink, unswept floors, dust everywhere, and a tower of pizza boxes on the coffee table. I made a mental list of everything I needed to get done in the house soon. Then it hit me. How was I even going to reach the sink now to do the dishes, or even get the pizza boxes from the table to the garbage? If I couldn't do even these menial tasks, how could I do anything? For the first time in my life, I felt helpless. I was a letdown. Who would take care of Jasper and dad now? Alice looked to me with knowing eyes but never said a word.

Before I knew it the tears started and I began sobbing into Jazz's chest.

"Take me to my room!" I cried into his chest. I fully expected to feel him carrying me up the stairs, but instead he made a turn and began taking me to the guest bedroom.

"What are you doing? I said my room Jasper!" I yelled.

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "Bella, this is your room now."

As Alice opened the door, I realized what they had done. Everything that was in my room had been moved down here, even the curtains. It was a perfect replica of my room upstairs, but I didn't want it. I wanted to be upstairs where I belonged, right down the hall from Dad, and right across from Jasper. Down here I was alone. Jasper set me gently on the bed.

I immediately buried my head into one of my lavender pillows.

"Leave please." I whispered from the pillow.

"We just thought.." Jasper began.

"Please Jazz, leave." I said as I cut him off.

I never looked up from the pillow, but I knew they had left. I heard the door softly close, and there was no more moving in the room. I rolled over to face the window once I was alone. The sun was out in Forks for once, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. I could see Em still unloading everything from Alice's car. He turned to look at me, his smile instantly dropped as he took in my face. I was quick to turn away. As I cried into the pillow, I realized my life was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella alone to cry, but Alice grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me from the room. As I dropped to the couch I sighed. I hated to see my sister like this. I felt helpless when it came to trying to help her. It seemed like I only made things worse. I buried my head into my hands. I could feel Alice's small arms wrap around me.

"It's gonna be okay Jazz. I know it." She whispered into my ear.

"How can it be, I mean she's paralyzed. She's seventeen and paralyzed." I retorted never lifting my head from my hands.

"Jasper Swan look at me." Alice demanded. "Bella will be okay. This will take some time, but we'll all be okay. Did you see her with Emmett this morning? It was our same Bella. She was smiling, not the fake kind she's been giving everyone but a real one. She will be herself soon."

"Guys, what's wrong with Bella?" Emmett questioned as he opened the front door.

"Everything. Everything is wrong with Bella." I answered. Almost immediately I felt a hard smack on the back of my head. I looked up only to be met with a very angry looking pixie.

"Don't you ever say that. You think you're having it hard, think about Bella. What is she feeling now? First she loses Edward, then she wrecks only to wake up and find she has no use of her legs anymore. Could you handle that Jasper, huh? Then she comes home to the pigsty that you and Charlie could have prevented. Did you see her eyes Jasper? She has to work around her problems, but all she's doing is worrying about you and Charlie. Help her Jasper, but stop pitying her. She can do things on her own, and so can you. Imagine if you were in her shoes, would you be able to keep everything together, go back to acting like everything was normal or would you be in the same shape as Bella?" She breathed deeply. "I'm going to go check on her. Think about what I told you Jazz, and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

As she walked away, I turned to look at Emmett. He was stunned. I had never seen Alice have such an outburst, and by the look on Em's face he hadn't either. Emmett patted me on the shoulder before leaving the room.

I sat there for a moment thinking about everything Alice had just said. I knew she was right. I was pitying Bella. She didn't need my pity, she needed my help. Suddenly, I could hear water running in the kitchen. I quickly got up and made my way to the door. There was Emmett standing at the sink, doing the dishes. This was his way of helping Bella, giving her something less to worry about. This was what Alice was talking about. We weren't helpless. I joined Emmett and together we began cleaning the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EMPOV

Damn the pix was mad. I had wondered how much more she'd be able to take before finally breaking. I guess I knew the answer to that now. I had noticed a big pile of dishes in the kitchen when I had bought Bella's stuff inside. Guess that was a good a place as any to start. I patted Jasper on the back before making my way there.

I emptied the sink and began filling it with water. I smiled at the sun through the window. It reminded me of Bella. She had always cherished the few sunny days Forks had to offer. It had been about a month ago when the sun had been out like this. Bella had wanted to go down to La Push beach and hang out with the tribe, but of course Edward was busy, probably with Rosalie. I had found her crying on the porch. Once she told me what happened, I picked her up kicking and screaming and carried her to the Jeep. She yelled and yelled, until we pulled into the beach parking lot, then she was ecstatic. We spent the day at a bonfire, playing volleyball and even swimming. To end the day we sat on the beach and watched the sunset, while wrapped up in two blankets. Sitting there on the beach with Bella watching the sunset will always be one of my favorite memories. I almost told her how I felt. As I began to speak, her phone rang. Edward apologized and that was that. My reverie was broken when Jasper took his place beside me. I looked out the window and thought about Bella.

APOV:

I was steaming. I loved Jazz with all my heart, but sometimes he could be so insensitive. I opened the door to Bella's room only to have her facing the other side of the room. Her breathing was uneven, so I knew she wasn't sleeping. I made my way over to her bed and gently hugged her.

"Bella."

She sighed. "Leave me alone Alice."

"No Isabella. I will not leave you alone." I answered. "You are never alone. Feeling sorry for yourself is not helping Bella." That got her attention, she was quick to turn to me and glare.

"You know what Alice, I'm paralyzed okay and it's my fault! If I had only hit that deer instead of swerving. Everything is my fault! Edward left me because I wasn't good enough for him. Whose going to take care of Jasper and Dad now? I can't do anything anymore!" She screamed at me before collapsing into my arms.

"No Bella, it's not your fault." I cooed. "It's no one's fault, sometimes these things just happen. But we'll be okay, it'll take time but it will happen." Soon we were both crying.

Bella looked up after a few moments and I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alice I ruined your shirt." She frowned.

"That's okay, I needed an excuse to go shopping anyway. Oh and by the way, tomorrow morning your all mine." She shot me a questioning look. "We're going shopping tomorrow Bells, it's Sunday!" Since she'd moved to Forks every Sunday was our mall day.

"Alice, I don't think I can." She told me while motioning to her braced arm. "I can't work a wheelchair yet." She frowned.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. There stood Jasper and Emmett in all their glory covered in soap suds.

"What happened to you two?" Bella questioned trying to hold back her giggles, which failed miserably as my laughter set her off.

"Well, Bella was yelling, and I just wanted to make sure she didn't kill you or anything." Jasper answered.

Emmett walked over to the bed and put his arm around Bella. 'Couldn't help but over hear your predicament. You're going shopping with Alice tomorrow Bells. Jasper and I are going to."

Bella's smile could have lit up a room. "Oh thank you thank you!" She through her arms around Emmett and kissed his cheek. His blush was enough for me to know I had to talk to my brother tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope you guys liked this new chapter. I didn't think I'd be able to do a chapter this week, just got back from the dentist and let's just say my mouth hurts! Anyways, next chapter Edward and Rose will make an appearance. Reviews are awesome! Keep it up guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Meetings

Chapter 4: Not Helping

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game.

_Previously:_

_Bella's smile could have lit up a room. "Oh thank you thank you!" She through her arms around Emmett and kissed his cheek. His blush was enough for me to know I had to talk to my brother tonight._

Chapter 5: Unexpected Meetings

BPOV

I woke the next morning to the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Guess one sunny day in the Forks was enough for anyone. I glanced at the clock which was flashing 7:15. Only 45 minutes before Alice shows up. I couldn't help but be excited at going to the mall with the gang today. It was something that we always did on Sunday's, and that's was exactly what I wanted, something normal. Of course it wouldn't be completely normal. I mean Edward wouldn't be there. Actually, I didn't know anything about Edward anymore. No one mentioned him, and I didn't have the strength to ask. It's hard knowing you love someone so much you'd do anything for that person, only to have the not give you the same amount of love back. Sadly though, I didn't really miss Edward's hovering. These day's at times I just wanted to be alone. I knew I'd have to face him soon enough, I mean he was Alice and Emmett's brother. It was Rose that I hoped I wouldn't have to see. She was my friend, and I wasn't about to forgive her, not just yet.

I was lost in my thoughts as the bedroom door started creaking. I turned to see a very tired looking Jasper staring back at me. I smiled.

"Morning Jazz."

"Morning sis." He replied as he made his way to the bed and sat down. "It's raining again."

"I know, it woke me this morning." I said, trying to make small talk.

"Listen I…" We both said after a few minutes of silence. We looked at one another and just started laughing.

"Okay you first." I told him between giggles.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." He began once he composed himself. "I just want what's best for you Bella. You're my sister. You, Alice, and Dad are all I have."

"Jasper, you don't…"I started.

"No Bells, let me finish okay." I nodded and kept my mouth shut. "It scared me you know. You not being there that day after school and then coming up on the accident. We didn't know it was you at first, and then when we realized, I didn't know what to do." He stopped for a moment, I think he was trying to decide what to say next. I really didn't know any of the details of the accident, just the damage to myself. Jasper didn't dare look at me, but I could see his face becoming red. "I couldn't even get you out of the truck, it was Emmett who got you out." He continued shaking his head. "You looked so small, so broken, and there was nothing I could do. You're head was bleeding so bad, Emmett was trying to stop it. We'd ask you questions, and you'd answer but we couldn't make out your words. Alice had called Carlisle and Dad, everything was just moving to slow. No one was showing up and we couldn't get you to stop bleeding and you weren't moving. That wasn't the worst though Bella." He finally turned his face to me. I could see the tear streaks on his cheeks. I swallowed hard trying to fight back my own tears. "The worst thing was when you stopped breathing. No one had gotten to us yet. Emmett started breathing for you while I kept your heart going. Bells, I thought you were dead." The tears were really going now, from both Jasper and me.

"Jazz, look at me." I commanded, my voice dripping with emotion. "You saved me."

He shook his head. "No I didn't Bells. Look at everything that's happened." He finished and began looking down again.

"No Jasper Swan. Look at me. I'm here and I'm okay. If you and Emmett hadn't done what you did, I'd be six feet under." I shuddered at that thought. I cupped Jaspers face in my hands. "I'm here because of you, I'm breathing because of you." I smiled softly through my tears. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture.

After a few moments, someone cleared their throat. Dad stood in all his glory at the door, his eyes were watery. I didn't know how much he had heard, but I was sure he'd heard enough. Jasper and I both wiped the tears away from our faces.

"Breakfast is ready when you guys are." Dad instructed before he turned and left.

"Guess that's our cue huh?" Jasper winked at me.

"Guess so. Do you mind helping me into the chair?" I asked shyly. I was going to do as much as I could to make Jasper ease up on feeling guilty and if it meant asking for help, then I'd do it.

"Of course hun." He replied as he grabbed the chair and boosted me into it. "Let's go see what kind of mess dad made, shall we?" He asked as he pushed me out of the room. I noticed that someone had slept on the couch last night. I wasn't about to ask who'd slept there but I was sure it was Jasper. As we entered the kitchen, I could smell something burnt.

Dad turned to us with a piece of blackened toast in his hand. "Guess, I gotta go now. There's toast on the table and eggs in the microwave. Enjoy shopping." And with that he grabbed his coat and left.

I turned to Jazz, who was staring at the mound of black toast on the table. I wasn't about to check the eggs. Eggs made in the microwave are always nasty.

"You know what, I think I'll just have a poptart." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper agreed while pulling the box from the cabinet.

As Jasper was making the poptart, the front door opened revealing Emmett and Alice. Alice took one look at the kitchen and started giggling.

"Looks like hurricane Charlie has struck again." Emmett bellowed sending us all into laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later……_

It hadn't taken us long to get the kitchen cleaned after we finally stopped laughing. Actually it was Emmett and Jasper that cleaned, while Alice helped me get ready for the day. Surprisingly even that didn't take long. I found myself not dwelling as much on the wheelchair as I had been. I did what I could and the things I couldn't Emmett and Jasper were doing. Emmett had even insisted on carrying me to the Jeep instead of pushing me. I kept noticing him looking at me throughout the morning. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know what I'd do without any of them right now. I kept thinking about what Jazz had told me about the accident. If they hadn't gotten there when they did, I would be dead. They were my heroes.

"Bell's, whatcha thinking about?" Alice stated interrupting my train of thought.

"Um, nothing Ali." She looked at me in disbelief as she sat down beside me. We had already been to a few story and we were now at the food court. Emmett couldn't go on without a soft pretzel.

"You're lying Bella."

"No, I'm not Ali." I said, fighting back the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Is it about Emmett, cause you know.."

"No Alice it's not about Emmett." I interrupted and she scowled at me. Before I could say anything else, a waitress walked over to us.

"Can I help you?" Alice asked.

"Here's a pink lemonade for you, and a latte for you." She answered handing me the lemonade and Alice the latte.

"Sorry hun, we didn't order these." I tried to hand mine back to her. She just shook her head.

"Of I know, those two over there did." She answered and pointed to a couple in the corner before turning and walking back to the stand. I turned to look at the couple she was talking about, thinking it was Emmett and Jasper. I was wrong. Rose and Edward were waving calmly at us. I cleared my throat.

"Do you want to leave Bella? I can go grab Em and Jazz." I shook my head.

"No Alice, there's just something I need to do." I said as I began trying to wheel myself from the table. It was harder than I thought with the brake on my hand.

"Here let me help you." Alice offered.

"No, Ali. I can do this." She nodded and sat back down.

When I got the chair turned, I grabbed the lemonade from the table and began making my way over to Edward and Rose. Her eyes began to widen and she started fidgeting. Edward quickly said something that stopped her. My arm was aching from all the wheeling, but I didn't care. I knew what I was doing, I wouldn't let them see my weakness.

"Hello Edward, Rose." I nodded to each, as I made it to the table.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" Rose asked sounding concerned.

"Oh, I think I've been better." I sneared as Edward grimace.

"It's been a while Bella." He said as he squeezed Roses hand.

"Yeah it has. Didn't see you any last week at school. Oh, wait. Yeah I did, once with you're tongue down this ones throat!" I yelled causing both of them to cringe. I was mad.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just couldn't.."

"I don't want your excuses Rose. You WERE my friend, he WAS my boyfriend. That's all."

"There's no need to be rude Isabella." Edward reprimanded. I don't know if it was his tone, or the fact that he called me Isabella that caused me to do what I did next. I picked up my lemonade slowly and tossed it into his face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He yelled and began to stand up.

"Easy there buddy." A pair of big hands belonging to Emmett pushed him down in his seat. "Edward, really you think mom would agree with the language, or dad for that matter."

Edward cringed.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Emmett smirked.

"Come on Bells, let's go." Emmett grabbed my chair and turned me around. I grabbed his hand signaling for him to stop.

"Oh and guys one more thing." I said. "Screw you both." And with that Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I left the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay so Bella had a minor break down. That's okay. We all need to sometimes, and you gotta admit, Edward deserved it. He won't be a jerk the whole story, just for now. He just doesn't know how to deal with Bella right now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it too. Drop me a review and let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapte 6: Pixie Punches

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game.

_Previously:_

"_There's no need to be rude Isabella." Edward reprimanded. I don't know if it was his tone, or the fact that he called me Isabella that caused me to do what I did next. I picked up my lemonade slowly and tossed it into his face. _

"_What the fuck did you do that for?" He yelled and began to stand up. _

"_Easy there buddy." A pair of big hands belonging to Emmett pushed him down in his seat. "Edward, really you think mom would agree with the language, or dad for that matter." _

_Edward cringed. _

"_Yeah I didn't think so." Emmett smirked. _

"_Come on Bells, let's go." Emmett grabbed my chair and turned me around. I grabbed his hand signaling for him to stop. _

"_Oh and guys one more thing." I said. "Screw you both." And with that Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I left the mall. _

Chapter 6:

BPOV

The car ride home was filled with a perky pixie congratulating me ever five minutes on putting her brother in his place. I smiled lightly at her but it never lightened my mood. What Edward had done to me was wrong, so wrong, and I hated him for it. I felt like my time with him was a waste, and that was what hurt the most. I had spent all my time loving someone who I wasn't sure had ever even loved me back. I stared out the window thinking of all the times I had with Edward. Our first date, my first kiss, the first time he slid his hand into mine and of course like a puzzle it just fit. We fit together, or at least we did before he went and through it all away. I wondered how long things had been going on with him and Rose. Did he ever really love me? Had I ever meant anything to him? Was everything we had, that had meant so much to me, just been a game for him? I felt a twinge in my heart, a missing piece that would always belong to Edward.

"Are you okay?" Emmett whispered loud enough for only me to hear, breaking me from my inner monologue.

I nodded afraid if I spoke my voice would crack. He seemed to understand.

"You know Bells, it's okay to miss him. He may be a jerk now, but he wasn't always that way." Suddenly he took my face in his hands. He turned me to face him, his eyes burning with intensity. "He did love you Bella. It's important for you to know that. You should miss the way things were, not the way they are now." He cracked a smile. "Besides you've always got Emmy bear." I smiled at his use of pet name for him. My big Emmy Bear.

I instantly felt better. Emmett always had a way of making me feel better, no matter what. I was beginning to see him in a new light, what that light was exactly, I didn't know yet.

"Thanks, Emmy." I smiled to him. He opened his arms and I took my place in them. Snuggling into his warm chest, listening to his heart beat as began drifting away. I could feel Emmett's warm breath in my ear as he began whispering words I never thought would exit his mouth.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." And with that I was asleep my dreams filled with a Cullen I had never imagined.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile as she had snuggled into my chest. Each minute I spent with her was making me fall further in love. Love, something I never though possible before meeting Bella. Now, I just wanted to keep her safe from the world. I knew she still missed Edward, so that's why I said what I said to her. I couldn't bash my own brother no matter what he had done, but I refused to let him hurt her again, knowingly or not. I thought about Bella's lemonade, covering Edward's face and more importantly his hair, his most prized possession. I didn't think she had it in her. I smiled at Bella. My Bella, or at least I hoped. I looked down at her. Her breathing was even, and I knew she was sleeping. I leaned down fighting the urge to kiss her, instead I whispered softly into her ear the words I'd wanted to say for years.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

She snuggled closely into my chest. I arranged myself in order to make her more comfortable. As I looked up Alice was staring at me, shock pouring from her eyes. Had she heard what I said?

"We've got to talk." She mouthed as the car came to a stop and continued glaring.

"We're home Bells." Jasper spoke breaking Alice's glare away from me.

He turned to see Bella's position. "Oh."

"She's hard a long day." I said, attempting to make an excuse for her.

"Sure." He replied shooting Alice a look.

"Jazzy, Em and I have to go. You think you can handle Bella from her?"

"Of course darlin'." He leaned over and kissed her. "Just call me later, love." Once Jasper left the car he first took Bells wheelchair inside before returning to get her. She clung to my t-shirt as Jasper pulled her from my lap. I smiled to myself, hoping she new it was me holding her. Jasper smirked before carrying Bella into the house, leaving me alone to face the firing squad the is Alice Cullen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Alice was silent on the drive home. I almost said something about what she had witnessed, but notice I said almost. I wasn't exactly sure what she had heard and what she hadn't, so I simply waited to be bombarded with questions, but they never came. Finally, we pulled into the driveway, Alice made no attempt to exit the car. I knew it was coming, I could practically see the wheels turning in that pixie head of hers.

Finally she turned to me. "How long?"

"What do you mean 'how long'?" I replied.

"How long has this been going on with Bella? She's so condescending about Edward and Rose and here she is with you!" Alice yelled. Her little hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. I began laughing at how wrong she was.

"What the hell do you think is so funny?" her voice rose to a new octave.

"You are Ali." I bellowed.

"Prick! Don't you dare laugh at me when you've been screwing your own brother girlfriend." She balled up her fist, I knew what was coming next. Her fist collided with me upper lip. I could taste the blood pooling in my mouth. My pixie sister had hit me.

"Damn Alice! Will you let me explain?" I begged while rolling down the window to spit out the blood.

She nodded cradling her hand to her chest. "There's nothing going on with me and Bella." She began to interrupt and I stopped her. "Ali, just let me finish okay?" She nodded turning away from me. "Nothing the Bella knows about at least. Bella is just so hurt right now. I want to be there for her. You know I've always been close to her, but now it's different Ali. I care for Bella, I have from the first day I met her, but she loved Edward. So I stood back. It was her happiness I wanted. I talked to Edward and he seemed truthful when he said he wouldn't hurt her. I believed him for a while." I sighed. I didn't know how to explain the rest but I was going to try. "Then the wreck happened, and there she was so broken in my arms. I never want to see her that way again. Ali, I think I love her." I smiled having the truth finally out.

Alice was still staring out the window. Finally she turned to me. "You love her?" She said more of a statement than a question. I nodded, suddenly she threw her arms around me. "Oh Emmy I'm so glad. Bella needs somebody like you!"

"Wait a minute there pixie! Just a minute ago when you thought I was with Bella you busted my lip, now your happy for me? I don't get it." I was confused.

"Silly Emmett, just be glad I'm not going to hit you again." I smiled.

"Now that that's over, let's get you to dad." I pointed to her hand.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Ali do you really think you could hit something as hard as my head and not get hurt?"

Alice grinned all the way into the house. I couldn't help but notice I wore the same expression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay another chapter down. Two more weeks until NEW MOON and guess what? My best friend got us two tickets to the midnight showing on Thursday night! I can't wait. Anyways, make my day even better and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update. For all those who follow my stories you know my updates come weekly without hesitation. Well, not this week. On Tuesday, November 17th, my only grandmother passed away. She was 83 years old. We are burying her tomorrow at 1 o'clock. All my stories will be dedicated to her, and I will update as soon as I can write without making my stories pessimistic and gloomy. Thanks.

Flolynn


	8. Chapter 7: Back to School

**Chapter 7: Back to School **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just using her toys for my own game. **

_**Previously:**_

_**Alice was still staring out the window. Finally she turned to me. "You love her?" She said more of a statement than a question. **_

_**I nodded, suddenly she threw her arms around me. "Oh Emmy I'm so glad. Bella needs somebody like you!"**_

"_**Wait a minute there pixie! Just a minute ago when you thought I was with Bella you busted my lip, now your happy for me? I don't get it." I was confused.**_

"_**Silly Emmett, just be glad I'm not going to hit you again." I smiled.**_

"_**Now that that's over, let's get you to dad." I pointed to her hand.**_

"_**How'd you know?" She asked.**_

"_**Ali do you really think you could hit something as hard as my head and not get hurt?" Alice grinned all the way into the house. I couldn't help but notice I wore the same expression.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"**I said for the last time dad, I'm not going!" I yelled across the room. **

**He sighed. "Bella, honey, you have to go to school today. You can't stay here alone." he tried to reason. **

"**I could stay with her." Jasper interrupted, offering a solution. **

"**No to both of you. Now Bella, get dressed. School starts in an hour. Alice is in the kitchen, she's here to help you." **

"**But, dad.." I whined. **

"**No buts, Bella. You heard me. Now I love you two, but I will not let you shut out everyone. You're going to school, the both of you. Things will be okay Bells, I promise." **

"**Don't make promises, you can't keep." I whispered under my breath. **

"**What was that Isabella?" Dad asked turning to me. Jasper's eyes went wide. **

"**Nothing father." I answered. He instantly frowned before leaving Jasper and I alone. **

"**We could just skip?" Jazz smiled down at me. **

"**Not now we can't, he'll check." I shrugged. "Guess we'll go then."**

"**Guess we will. It'll be okay you know? Alice will be there, I'll be there, Emmett will be there. You're not alone."**

"**You guys can't protect me from everything." I sighed. **

"**Who says we can't?" Jasper smiled at me. "Anyways, I'll go get Alice. You've got to get ready." He started out the door. **

* * *

**The drive to school was silent. I could feel the dread in my stomach rising up into my throat. It was everything I could do not to vomit in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett had taken my hand sometime during the drive. He squeezed it slightly when we passed the sight of my accident. Pieces of my truck were still visible from the road. The tree that my truck had hit was cracked and appeared as if it was slowly dying. The sight made my stomach tighten. Emmett hurried past, but not fast enough for my liking, I think he was afraid I'd be scared of his driving, surprisingly enough, I felt safe. That was until we pulled into the school. I could feel the stares all around us as Jasper helped me into my wheelchair. **

"**Breath Bella." Alice instructed and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. **

"**Don't pay them any attention Bells. Just pretend it's just us here. No one else." Jasper explained. **

"**He's right Bellsy, besides their just jealous that you've got such a handsome stud like me walking you to every class." Emmett exclaimed causing me to chuckle. "Now that's a better sight on you." He smiled. **

"**Yeah whatever, Em. Just get me to class okay?" I smiled back and waved to Alice and Jasper who were already deep in conversation. **

**Emmett pushed me all the way to my desk in the Trig class room. "If you need me Bell's text me. I'm right across the hall, if the phone vibrates, I'll be here." He told me hesitantly while reaching me a cell phone. **

"**I'll be okay Emmy. I'll text you if I need you." **

"**Promise?" **

"**Promise, now get to class." He smiled before leaving me. **

**I stared down at my desk. I hadn't wanted Emmett to leave me, but I knew he could be with me all the time. No one could. I heard chairs scrapping the floor all around me. I could hear snickering all around me. Anytime I looked up people were staring and whispering. **

"…**.got what she deserved." Mike Newton whispered. **

"**Slut." Lauren replied, making no effort not to look into my eyes.**

"**--taking all the Cullen men." Jessica chimed in. **

**I could feel my chest tighten, tears filling my eyes. I fumbled for the phone, finally flipping the top. I punched in a bunch of random letters, knowing Emmett would know it was from me. Before I could push 'send' the phone was ripped from my hands. **

"**What's this little Bella?" Mike spat. "Calling your posse?" **

**I was finding it hard to fight back the tears. "Give that back Mike!" I demanded my voice no more than a whisper. **

"**And why should he Bella, it's his." Lauren intervened. **

"**No it's not Lauren, it's mine. Emmett gave it to me." I retorted. **

"**Emmett just feels sorry for you Bella, you know that right?" Jessica spat. "How could anyone help you, you're so broken?" Her words wounded my soul, she was right. I buried my head in my hands, not wanting them to have the satisfaction of making me cry. **

"**Mike Newton, you have three seconds to give Bella back her phone." Emmett's friend Ben Cheney chimed in. **

"**Or what Cheney?" Mike spat. **

"**Two seconds, Mike or Ang texts Emmett and he takes it back." Ben warned. **

"**I'm not afraid of him." **

"**Sorry you said that Mikey boy." Ben smirked as Emmett entered the room, anger spread all over his face. He began walking toward Mike, his fists clenched at his sides. Mike threw the phone toward me. The phone slid across the desk hitting my arm. I grimaced as pain shot through the broken arm. Mike's action only made Emmett move quicker. **

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing to my Bella!" Emmett bellowed as he pushed Mike to the ground. **

"**Nothing man, we're just talking that's all." Mike stuttered. **

"**Oh I don't think that's what Angela says, is it Ang?" Emmett asked. **

"**No it was Em, they weren't just talking." **

" **I didn't think so." Emmett grabbed Mike's shirt wrapping it around his hand. I saw Mike visibly gulp. "If you so much as look at Bella the wrong way Mike, you'll answer to me. If you're girls do, they'll answer to Alice, and you'll still answer to me. Got it?" **

**Mike nodded. **

"**I'm not responsible for what Jazz does when he finds out about this, so I'd watch you're back if I were you. Don't fuck with Bella, Mike. You won't like what it'll cause." Emmett warned as he grabbed my chair and began pushing me through the door. **

"**Where are we going Em?" I whispered. **

"**We're leaving Bella." He exclaimed. I said nothing more in an attempt to let him cool down. He loaded me into the Jeep and we drove silently out of the Forks. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Runaways

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

"_Where are we going Em?" I whispered. _

"_We're leaving Bella." He exclaimed. I said nothing more in an attempt to let him cool down. He loaded me into the Jeep and we drove silently out of the Forks. _

* * *

EMPoV

It was the hardest thing I'd done leaving Bella when I passed Mike and his posse entering the room. I didn't even think about them being in her class. But I had to give Bella some space. Alice said it was the right thing, so it was right?

I slid into my seat. Bella had looked so broken when we passed the crash site. I was still having nightmares about pulling her from the truck, so I couldn't even imagine the things going through her mind knowing she was the one in that truck. Luckily though, she hadn't seen the actually remains of her monster. Seeing that is definitely something that nightmares are made of.

It had been all of five minutes before my cell phone started vibrating. I fished it out of my pocket and saw 'one new text message from Ben'. Ben Cheney?!?!? Why was Ben texting me in the middle of class? I opened the message and almost dropped the phone when I saw the words.

_Em, _

_It's Mike. Bella need's u. _

_Ang_

I slammed the phone back into my pocket and sprinted out of the room. Not even worrying about my bag. It didn't matter to me, the only thing that mattered was Bella. I pushed my way through the drones of kids making their way to their classes.

"Sorry you said that Mikey boy." I heard Ben say as I entered the room. Mike turned to face me, his face immediately fell. I could feel anger bubbling up in me. I wanted nothing more than to grab Mike and beat him so badly he'd never pick on anyone else again. Fuck I hate this boy! My fists clenched automatically at my sides.

Suddenly, Mike tossed the cell phone in Bella's direction. It landed right on her broken arm. She grimaced in pain, it was then I saw her tear stained face. I wondered then if it was scare her if I just killed Newton, seeing as how that was what I was about to do.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my Bella!" I bellowed while pushing Mike to the ground.

"Nothing man, we're just talking that's all." Mike stuttered. Man, with the look on his face, I wonder if he'll piss his pants.

"Oh I don't think that's what Angela says, is it Ang?" I asked.

"No it was Em, they weren't just talking."

" I didn't think so." I grabbed Mikes collar and wrapped it tightly in my hand. Mike gulped. He's scared, good. Then I took in Bella's appearance. She was breaking, I couldn't let her see what I was about to do. I was afraid of hurting her more than she was already. As much as I hated to say it, Bella had just bought Mike a free pass. She was more important than him, and what she needed right now was to be away from this.

"If you so much as look at Bella the wrong way Mike, you'll answer to me. If you're girls do, they'll answer to Alice, and you'll still answer to me. Got it?"

Mike nodded.

"I'm not responsible for what Jazz does when he finds out about this, so I'd watch you're back if I were you. Don't fuck with Bella, Mike. You won't like what it'll cause." I warned before grabbing Bella and pushing her through the room. If I didn't get out of here soon, I'd turn around and really give Mike what he deserved.

"Where are we going Em?" She whispered. I could tell she was scared.

"We're leaving Bella." I exclaimed. She said nothing more as I loaded her into the Jeep and drove away from the Forks.

* * *

It had been a good fifteen minutes since we'd left the school and Bella still hadn't said anything. I looked at her. She had finally stopped crying and was staring adamantly out the window. I reach for her hand and took it in mine, it was warm.

"Bella." I said, hoping to have her finally look at me. I knew I'd ruined everything. She was never into violence, and now she was afraid. Not only was she afraid, but she was afraid of me. She turned her head toward me.

"Yes, Emmett?" She called me Emmett, not Emmy, not Em, not Emmybear, just plain old Emmett, this wasn't good.

"Are you okay?" Okay so I know this is an obvious 'no', but what else could I say?

"Peachy Emmett, just peachy." She turned back toward the window and jerked my hand from hers. Tears brimming in her eyes. I pulled the Jeep harshly to the side of the road and put it in park, we were just outside of La Push. Five minutes from Jakes. Bella jumped silently at my abrupt movement. I was instantly sorry that I'd scared her again.

I placed both my hands on her face, afraid she'd pull away again, but she didn't. She turned her head toward me. She looked so sad and small with my hands on her face. "You're not okay Bella, you're not. You've been through too much to be okay. It's not okay what happened. It shouldn't have happened. Mike won't treat you that way again. No one will, I promise you that. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean too, you just make me feel to out of control sometimes Bella."

"Well then why don't you just leave me alone then if I'm so hard to be around Emmett!" She spat. I was taken back by her sudden anger.

"Shit, Bella don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you! I care about what happens to you! I care that my brother was a jerk! I care that Mike deserves to have his ass kicked! I care that you wrecked! I care about you Bella! Only you, I always have." I sighed and let my hands fall from her face. I turned to face the windshield, my eyes no longer anywhere near seeing hers.

"I love you Bella Swan." I whispered, waiting for her reply.

* * *

One more chapter down. I don't usually due this but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Enigma493. Your words meant a lot to me today. It wasn't going very well it thinking about your saying made me smile. Thanks hun!


	10. Chapter 9: The truth will set you free

Chapter 9: The truth will set you free…….

Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

_Previously:_

"_Well then why don't you just leave me alone then if I'm so hard to be around Emmett!" She spat. I was taken back by her sudden anger. _

"_Shit, Bella don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you! I care about what happens to you! I care that my brother was a jerk! I care that Mike deserves to have his ass kicked! I care that you wrecked! I care about you Bella! Only you, I always have." I sighed and let my hands fall from her face. I turned to face the windshield, my eyes no longer anywhere near seeing hers._

"_I love you Bella Swan." I whispered, waiting for her reply. _

* * *

BPOV

My mind was racing in so many different directions as I sat there staring out the window with tears streaming down my face. Did he really just say that? Did Emmett just say he loves me? My breaths were coming out in short slow gasps. He couldn't have said that, could he? Emmett was like a light at the end of the tunnel for me. He could make me smile even when no one else could. It felt like family, like a safe harbor from a storm that you didn't know was brewing. He'd stand on the side lines and cheer for you no matter what you did or didn't do. He never wanted the spotlight, but was content to be a silent partner of sorts. I knew I couldn't live my life without Emmett, especially not now. But did I love him, well yeah I did. Was I in love with him, I'd have to get back to you on that one. I wasn't sure.

Edward had left me a shell of a person. Could I really open my arms to his brother? Furthermore, could I really give _his brother _my heart? Maybe I could, but not now. Not until I was back to being me.

I glanced in Emmett's direction. His hands had moved from my face to find themselves gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles had turned white under the pressure. I felt something tighten in my chest. Seeing him so upset had my heart fluttering, it was hard to believe that I was having this affect on him. How long had he kept this to himself? I truly believed Emmett's words. He did love me. Seeing him so broken, waiting for my answer made me realize that.

"How long, Em?" I whispered, my voice had a hint of hoarseness to it, no doubt from all the crying I'd done over the past few days. He sat there in his silence, I could sense his reluctance to face me. I could taste his disdain in the air.

"Look at me Emmy, please." I don't know if it was the 'Emmy' or the 'please' that broke him, but he slowly turned his eyes toward me. Emotions danced behind the lids as he waited for what I was going to say. "Emmy, how long?"

He sighed and began to look down again, but this time I was quick to grab his hand and take it in mine, that caught his attention. "I've cared for you since you came to Forks, Bella. You're so different from the other girls. They know their pretty, their even egotistical about it. You're not. You don't know how beautiful you are." I started to protest but he raised his free hand to my face, placing two fingers on my lips. "I could watch you sleep all the time, you look like an angel then. When you smile it makes me forget everything that's wrong and remember everything that's right. To answer your question though, I think I first realized that I loved you that day on La Push beach. I was about to tell you and then Edward called and you guys made up." He spat his brothers name like it tasted funny rolling off his tongue. "I didn't think I'd have the chance to come clean again, so no matter what you say now, you had to know that someone out there loves you more than you could know. Someone knows your that flower waiting to bloom in the spring sunlight. And someone is willing to beat the holy shit out of anyone that messes with you. That someone is me Bella."

That was so not Emmett like. I was stunned, but his words opened up something in me that I didn't know was there. I loved Emmett Cullen. Not in the same lusty way I had loved his brother, but real love. The kind of love that feeds your soul, your mind, and your body. Sometime during the conversation Emmett had closed his eyes. I noticed a little worry crease on his forehead, he only got those when he was nervous, lately that was a lot. I never knew I caused this in him. I leaned into him and placed a light kiss on the wrinkle. His skin was soft and warm under my lips. Almost like that of an infant. I continued placing small kisses from his forehead to his ear, his eyes remaining closed the entire time.

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen." I whispered lightly and at that exact moment I knew I meant it. I loved Emmett Cullen. For with Emmett, I would feel whole again. I could feel it.

* * *

Well guys, how was that? I really liked this chapter, short as it is. Anyways, I'll update tomorrow too so no worries. Leave reviews please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Flashback:

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen." She whispered lightly in my ear.

EMPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she really just tell me she loved me? So many times I had dreamed of hearing those words coming from her mouth, but was it really happening now? I was so scared of asking her to say it again, but I had to know if she was for real or not. I'd wait forever just to hear her say those words again, but I hoped I wouldn't have too.

"Isabella Swan, what did you just say?" I asked, fear laced in my voice as I turned my face toward hers.

She leaned across the seat, bringing her face mere inches from mine. She breathed in deeply before answering me. "I said, I love you Emmett Cullen. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the line it did." She sighed. "The question is, what do we do about this now? I mean I'm not exactly the ideal girlfriend right now Emmy. I really feel like half of a person. I can't do anything on my own, and won't be able too until my stupid arm heals and therapy starts. You'll hold yourself back with me Em." I could see the tears pooling in her deep brown eyes.

"I wouldn't be giving up anything for you Bells." I replied as I took her hand in mine.

"I'd be gaining."

She scoffed. "Gaining? Really Em? Think about it. We're seniors this year. I'm in no position for dancing with you at prom. I won't ever dance again. And what about graduation. I surely won't be walking across the stage with you, or anyone else for that matter. In a few months, while the rest of you are picking out colleges and deciding what to do with the rest of your lives, I'll still be here just trying to get by. Even if we did try this," she being fanning her hands between the two of us. "you'd learn to regret it. You'll be leaving Em, and I won't. I'll never walk down an aisle to a waiting husband. I'll never be able to run and play with my children. I'll never be whole again. I…I just can't do that to you Emmy."

The tears that were once swimming in her eyes were now making their way down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as her tears turned to full out sobbing. I knew she was mourning for everything she'd lost in the last few weeks, and the truth was she deserved to.

I began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shh, babe. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. "I've got ya, nothings going to happen."

"Thank you, Em." She choked out between tears. After a few moments, her sobs died down, and she began to move away from me. I was reluctant to release her from my grip. Truthfully, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. The tension in the Jeep could be cut with a knife. I waited for her to speak. She was furiously rubbing the tears from her cheeks. I knew she was embarrassed, before the accident Bella almost never cried. She turned away from me and began staring out the window. She was shutting down.

"Bella," my voice croaked. "don't do this."

"Do what Em?" She spat without so much as moving.

"Don't shut me out Bella. I meant what I said earlier. We will get through this. We'll go to your therapy and hopefully it will help. But Bella, even if nothing changes, and you never walk again, my feelings aren't going to change. I fell in love with what's on the inside, not the out. I only wish I had the guts to tell you sooner." I placed my hand on hers and gripped tightly.

"Em," She began.

"No Bella. Let me finish. The day we pulled up on your wreak was the worst day of my life. The only thing I could think of was that you we're gone, and I'd never get a chance to tell you how I felt. I thought I'd never see those beautiful brown eyes or hear that laugh that reaches down into my soul. I thought we'd never have another chance to just hang out and enjoy each others company. And in that moment Bella, I knew even if you didn't feel the same way, if you woke up I'd spend everyday making sure you knew somebody loves you, the way you deserve to be loved." I took a deep breath. "So Bella, what do we do from here?" I asked almost afraid of what her reply would be.

She slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were brimmed with red. I hated seeing her so sad and broken. Hopefully, she wouldn't be this way for long.

"Well, I think we should go home Em. It's been a really long day and I just want to go home." She begged. "As for us, I won't make you any promises, but we can try. I can't help but feel that I'd be holding you back. But I do love you, and if you want this, want us, then we'll try." I wrapped her in my arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Bellsy." I whispered.

After a few moments in my arms, I felt her body begin to relax. Soon her breathing became even and I knew she had fallen asleep. I gently moved her back into her seat before starting back toward Forks. The drive to her house wasn't long, and by the time we'd arrived Charlie's cruiser was in the drive. He was staring out the window and seemed shocked to see me pulling into the drive. He rushed out of the house just as I was lifting Bella out of the Jeep.

"Why aren't you two in school?" He barked. "I told Jasper and Bella they couldn't skip today."

"Charlie, today was horrible on her. Some kids thought it would be cool to play pick on Bella. I found her crying and I don't know I just panicked. I took her and left the school. She said she was tired so I bought her here." I answered, leaving out all the parts that her dad didn't need to hear right now.

Charlie slowly patted me on the back. "You're a good man Emmett. Now get her to her room. I've got to head back down to the station so I trust you'll stay with her, until Jasper or I get back right?"

"Of course, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere."

"I never thought you were Emmett. I never thought you were." He mumbled as her climbed into the cruiser.

I continued with Bella into the house. I placed her gently into her unmade bed and took my place beside her and pulling the covers up over her. I held her tightly as I closed my eyes images of the future feeling my head. My future with Bella.


End file.
